Dysfunctional
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Where Korra and Kiki put the 'fun' in the word dysfunctional. Late Father's Day fic featuring housewife!tahno. Tahnorra.


**Dedicated to: Meesha, of the housewifetahno blog on tumblr. So much love and feels for you, my dear!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Dysfunctional**

It was early in the morning when Korra opened her eyes, the sleep still clinging to them as she tried to figure out why the hell she was up in time to hear the birds begin their daily chorus.

"Mommy, Mommy! Get up!"

"Huh? Kiki?" Korra yawned as she rubbed her eyes for a moment, turning on her side to better face her daughter. "What are you doing in here?"

Kiki put her hands on her hips, pouting. "Today's the day, remember Mommy? It's Father's Day, and you said I should wake you up so that we can coo—mmmph!"

Korra moved swiftly, hand held tightly over her daughter's mouth as she quietly slipped off the bed, casting a frightened glance back at her husband who was still blessedly asleep. Quickly she navigated her daughter out of their room, and only after closing the door behind her did she let her go.

"What was that about!" Kiki yelled, annoyed.

"_Quiet_!" Korra hissed urgently, flapping her hands. Kiki's face settled into a pout, as her mother pulled her robe straight and began to tie it closed at her waist.

"I wasn't being loud!"

"Yes, you were! And the last thing we want is for Daddy to wake up!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise! Goodness, it's a good thing he isn't a Firebender, otherwise you would've totally blown our cover."

"Why does it matter that he's not a Firebender?" Kiki asked, as she followed her mother down the hall to the stairs.

"Well...because Firebenders rise with the sun, and Waterbenders rise with the moon."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Uncle Mako likes to wake up crazy early, and if Daddy and me had our way, we wouldn't get up until the sun went down."

"You mean like _vampires_?" Kiki asked, blue eyes going wide.

Korra paused for a moment, throwing her daughter a sharp look. "Has Daddy been reading you trashy teen romance novels for bedtime?"

"Nooooo. But he caught me trying to look at the pictures in his grey-book, and told me that if I ever pick it up again, he'll force me to watch Twilight."

Korra arched a brow. She would certainly have to ask her husband about this choice of a threat.

"Did you ever read Daddy's grey-book, Mommy?"

"Er..." Korra wasn't sure how to respond, as they walked down the steps. "I might be...familiar...with some of it. Why?"

"Cause I was talking to Lee yesterday, and he said that Daddy lended the book to Uncle Bolin, and that it's all about where babies come from." She paused for a minute, thinking hard before looking up at her mother. "Hey Mommy, where _do_ babies come from?"

Korra stumbled backwards, almost falling down the steps as she grabbed the wall for support. Desperately she looked around for the nearest escape route.

"Mommy?" Kiki asked, staring wide-eyed at her mother.

"Er..well..I...um...you see...babies...babies come from...well...ah...ask Daddy where babies come from, yeah. He'll know, okay?" _Sorry Tahno…_

Kiki shrugged her shoulders as they reached the living room. "Okay."

Korra breathed a sigh of relief, glad she had squirmed her way out of _that _awkward conversation with her five year old. She took a moment to glance around the room, before heading towards the kitchen door. Tahno had insisted on putting a door in, stating that not just any random person was allowed to waltz in, and a door would stop them in their tracks. He had also wanted to put in a lock, but she had put her foot down at that. Main homemaker he might be, but _no one_ was going to lock the _Avatar_ out of a midnight snack when she wanted one.

"Are we really going to enter Daddy's sanctuary?" Kiki whispered in reverence.

"Daddy's sanctuary? Is that what he calls it? Ha," Korra grinned, crossing her arms. "I think Daddy's been spending too much time cooped up at home. I might have to think about taking a few days off so he can get some fresh air."

"But Daddy always says he gets tons of fresh air when he walks me to school," Kiki replied cheerfully. "Except he says that it's always full of smog, and pollution, and smoke, and that if he dies of lung cancer, it's all my fault!"

"..."

"Er...let's go inside," the Avatar suggested, pushing open the door.

For a moment, neither bender could see, as the two of them were completely engulfed by the light from the gleaming floors and shining counter tops.

"I-I can't see Mommy!" Kiki cried, arms over her eyes. "It's too bright!"

"Ugghh...is this what Daddy does all day? ! Polish every square inch of the kitchen?" Korra gritted out, blinded by the glow.

"No, Daddy says he doesn't polish, he waxes!"

Shading her eyes, Korra quickly made her way to the various windows in the kitchen, pulling the curtains shut tight.

"There, that's better," she sighed in relief, turning towards her daughter, only to see that her sweet child had waterbent an ice slide and was gliding down the length of the kitchen floor on it.

"Wheeeeeeee! Daddy never lets me do this!"

Korra thought she could see why, as she let out a warning too late.

"No! Kiki, stop! You're going to—"

_Bang! Crash!_

"Oh no, Kiki! Look what you've done!" Korra smacked her forehead, as her daughter had managed to run straight onto the table, knocking aside the cookie jar and causing it to tumble and fall. The Avatar cringed, hoping and praying the sound hadn't woken up her husband. Kiki seemed to have realized the danger too, as she didn't make a move.

"I think he's still sleeping, Mommy," Kiki whispered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too," Korra sighed in relief. "But now you see? We have to be really extra careful, because if Daddy wakes up and finds out what we're doing, he'll—"

"He'll freak out and start throwing things at random, _especially_ when he finds out that you _already broke something_ in his previously _spotless_ kitchen that he worked so hard to keep clean!"

Both Korra and Kiki gasped in fear as they turned to see on severely ticked off Tahno standing by the doorway in his favorite white bathrobe that was haphazardly thrown on.

"Just _what_—" Tahno began through gritted teeth, but Korra didn't even let him finish his sentence before she threw up a solid wall of earth to block him from entering the kitchen.

"—_THE HELL? !_ Korra! KORRA! Let me in there right now! Do you hear me Korra? ! I said OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Quick, Kiki!" Korra shouted, as she rummaged through the cabinets for a recipe book and supplies. "We have no time to waste! We have to hurry and make those pancakes and scrambled eggs for Daddy before he breaks down the rock wall I bent!"

"Right!" Kiki exclaimed, as she ran to a bottom cabinet. "I'll get the frying pan for the pancakes!"

"Good! And when you're done with that, get me two eggs from the fridge and the cheese!"

"Kay!"

The two set to work. Kiki tried to get the frying pan, but it was stuck beneath a pile of pots and pans. She pulled with all her strength, and finally, after one tremendous tug—_CRASH_—the frying pan came free amidst a huge cascade of various pots, bowls, and lids.

Tahno heard the crash and turned 5 shades whiter than normal. "What are you two doing in there? !" He yelled, banging against the slab of rock. "What was that noise? What are you imbeciles _doing to_ _my kitchen_? !"

"Don't worry Tahno," Korra called, as she scrolled through the list of ingredients. "I've got it all under control."

"All under control? !" Tahno repeated, as he heard another _crash_ followed by his wife's voice.

"No Kiki! I told you TWO eggs, not the whole case!"

"It fell because I was holding that _and_ the cheese!"

"Well now look what you did! Now there's a dozen cracked eggs and a whole package of cheese all over the floor!"

Tahno felt a tremor of fear run up his spine as he realized what his wife and daughter must be trying to do.

"Korra—are you trying to _COOK_? !"

There was a pause of silence for a moment before his wife responded with a slight laugh, "_Trying_? Oh please, Tahno. I've done this stuff before. I used to help Pema cook on Air Temple Island. This is a piece of cake!"

"Yeah! A piece of cake!" Kiki echoed enthusiastically, and Tahno had the sudden image of the little monster happily tearing apart the kitchen walls.

"Kiki! Watch where you're going with the milk!"

_Splash!_

Tahno flashbacked to when he'd met the airbending family after he and Korra announced their formal engagement.

_"While it's certainly surprising Korra decided to settle down with a low-down, cheating sleaze like you, I suppose she had good taste when it came to looks. At least your children will be decent-looking," Jinora said in resignation, giving her approval._

_"Children? Who said anything about children?"_

_"Wait, are you trying to say that you're_—_"_

_"Jinora! Stop bothering our guest!" Pema shooed away her daughter, as she turned to the Waterbender. "Now Tahno, Tenzin and I are very glad that Korra finally found someone who could make her so happy, even if it is...well...you. But I have to warn you about something very important when it comes to Korra."_

_"What? That if I make her frown snake-scorpions will come chasing after me? That if I don't treat her right I'll have all of her past lives to deal with? Please. Korra knows she can't resist me, I'm too perfect for these kinds of silly threats."_

_"Well, not exactly. I wanted to warn you to never let Korra cook. In fact, never let her anywhere __**near**__ a kitchen."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Well...how do I put this nicely? Remember a few months ago when we had to reconstruct the entire left side of the tower, including the kitchen?"_

_"Yeah. I thought that was because of badgermoles or something."_

_"Oh please, don't be ridiculous! Badgermoles couldn't do that! No, that's because that was the day I let Korra try cooking supper."_

_Tahno's eyes went wide, as Pema nodded gravely. "Yes. And believe me; Korra didn't use her bending to blow out those five stories."_

_"But...But that's insane!"_

_"Yes. So now that you know, make sure that whatever happens, Korra __**never cooks**__!"_

_Never cooks!_

_Never cooks!_

Never cooks!

The memory came back to him now, as he heard the noises coming from the room just beyond his reach.

"NO! KORRA!" He screamed, pounding valiantly against the block, willing it to budge just a little. "NO! YOU CAN'T COOK! PEMA WARNED ME TO NEVER LET YOU INTO THE KITCHEN!"

"Why that double-crossing..." Korra muttered under her breath, as Kiki came over with sprinkles and started pouring them into the batter.

"What are those for?" Korra asked curiously.

"To make sprinkle pancakes!" Kiki replied cheerfully.

"Are you sure we can put those in there?"

"Yeah! Daddy always puts weird stuff in when he's cooking!"

"What else does he put in?" Korra asked curiously, wanting to make sure she gets the pancakes right.

Kiki opened the cupboard and rummaged through the things in there.

"Well, I always see him putting this in when he makes muffins," Kiki held out a box of baking soda.

Korra looked over at the ingredients in the recipe and didn't see baking soda listed there. Well, if Tahno put it in for making muffins, then it probably wouldn't hurt to use it for pancakes.

"Okay, let's add that," she said gamely, as Kiki started pouring in the whole box. "Er..okay, I think that's enough!" she exclaimed, as she took it from her daughter and put it down on the counter.

"I also always see him adding this stuff," the little waterbender said, holding out a bottle of vinegar.

Korra frowned. "Vinegar? Are you sure he puts that in when baking? I don't think vinegar is supposed to go in pancakes."

"Vinegar?" Tahno shouted, banging on the wall. "Korra, what the hell are you using my vinegar for? !"

"We're not using it for anything, chill out!"

"Chill out? ! Don't YOU tell ME to chill out! You're in MY KITCHEN!"

Korra rolled her eyes. "It's my kitchen too!" She reminded him, as she began mixing the batter. "Just _who's_ paycheck takes care of the rent?"

"WHAT RENT? !" Tahno practically screamed. "You're the freaking Avatar! Republic City gave you this place for free! _I'm_ the one who cooks and cleans and makes sure the place is spotless before going to bed!"

"Details," Korra dismissed him. She went to the fridge to get the butter in order to fry the pancakes.

With her mother's back turned, Kiki took the bottle of vinegar and quickly added half of it into the batter. Just as fast, she hid it behind her back, whistling an innocent tune as her mother returned with the butter.

"Daddy's pancakes are going to be so yummy!" Kiki exclaimed happily, as her mother turned on the flame.

"Sure is," Korra grinned, as she picked up the bowl of batter. She gave it an appraising glance, noting the bubbles and foam that seemed to be rising rather quickly. "Well that's weird, I don't think it's supposed to be doing that."

She quickly gave the batter another mix before dolloping out a spoonful into the ready frying pan.

_BOOM!_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Korra! Korra!" Tahno shouted, banging uselessly. "What was that noise? !"

"It was nothing," Korra replied, wiping the batter from her face. "The batter just exploded."

"The batter..." Tahno stared in disbelief at the rock wall, picturing what his kitchen must look like. "Korra so help me, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to bloodbend the two of you into a metal box for a month!"

"Wow Tahno, that's REAL original! Wonder where you got THAT idea from!"

"DON'T GET SASSY WITH ME YOUNG LADY! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"But Daddy, we're making you a surprise!"

"I DON'T WANT A SURPRISE! I WANT MY KITCHEN AND MY SANITY BACK!"

Korra sighed, looking around at the batter splattered everywhere. "Okay, let's forget about pancakes. How about we just make some toast and scrambled eggs?"

The Avatar went to the fridge, taking out a new carton of eggs and some bread from the freezer.

"Here Kiki, you make the toast, and I'll scramble the eggs," Korra called, throwing her daughter the bag of bread.

"Okay!" Kiki chirped, as she headed towards the toaster.

Tahno heard more rummaging in his kitchen. "What are you doing now?"

"You'll see!" Korra sang out.

Tahno held his head against the rock wall. It was useless. There was no way he was going to be able to get inside the kitchen. The only thing left was to wait for Korra to finish mutilating every square-inch of his beloved room of culinary creations and then hope to salvage whatever was left of it that wasn't destroyed.

"You see, Korra?" He called out in a last ditch effort. "This is exactly why you never win!"

Korra froze, eyes going wide as she dropped one of the eggs she was holding. It splattered on the floor. She didn't notice though, as she whirled around furiously to face the rock wall.

"And I've told _you_ a million times that s—" she stopped short as she caught sight of her daughter staring innocently at her. Korra quickly changed tracks. "That IT is NOT a game! There ARE NO WINNERS!"

"Sure there aren't," Tahno smirked. "You just say that cause you keep losing."

"Okay, that's it, we're going to settle this stupidity once and for all!"

Korra took a step towards the rock wall, when the smell of smoke stopped her in her tracks.

Tahno smelled it too.

"Mommy, the toast is burning!"

"Oh no! How do I put it out? !" Korra looked around desperately, before spotting the sink, and quickly turning it on.

"Just unplug it!" Tahno shouted. "Don't—"

_SPLASH!_

_ZZ ZZZ ZZ Z ZZZ Z ZZZZZ TT T T T!_

"Mommy! The cabinets are on fire!"

"Don't worry, I'll put it out!"

_SPLASH!_

_HIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Phew! That was close!"

Tahno thought he would just about drop dead as he pictured his once beautiful kitchen charred and burned.

"Okay Kiki, are you ready to make scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah! Here Mommy, I'll turn on the stove for you!"

"Oh, okay, you know how to do it?"

"Yeah, Daddy showed me!"

"What? Kiki, you liar! Daddy showed you nothing!"

"Well, I always see you doing it, so I know how to do it!" Kiki retorted defensively. She jumped off the counter and looked at the dials, reaching to turn one of them. However, no flame came out. Thinking it must be broken, the little Waterbender reached to turn on the next one, but that was broken too. She turned the third, and the fourth one, but no flames came out.

"Mommy," she called, turning to her mother. "I think the stove is broken."

"Really?" Korra replied, as she whisked the eggs in a bowl. "Why do you say that?"

"Because there's no fire coming out."

"Oh, I think Pema told me sometimes that happens. We just have to add our own flame, as long as the gas is still on, it should be fine."

"Okay."

Kiki waited a few long minutes as her mother finished adding the cheese and herbs to the egg mixture, and then brought it over to the gas range.

Tahno, in the meantime, was becoming wary of the silence. "What are you two doing now?" He called.

"No—"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion was deafening, as Tahno was blown backwards against the living room floor, the rock wall getting blasted to smithereens, along with the rest of his kitchen.

It took him a few moments to get back up, but when he did, he let out a horrified gasp, realizing the explosion had taken out his entire kitchen, along with most of the upstairs.

"KORRA!" Tahno screamed, as he ran to where his beloved kitchen once stood. "KORRA! WHERE ARE YOU! KORRA? KIKI?"

All of a sudden, after a few heart-stopping moments, he spotted a glowing ball of water floating several feet above the ground, housing his daughter and his wife who had gone into Avatar State mode.

Slowly, they floated to the ground, where they gently landed, the water spilling to the floor.

"Daddy!" Kiki exclaimed happily.

Tahno felt his eyes fill with tears of gratitude, as he ran towards them, his wife holding out her arms for an embrace.

"Don't worry Tahno, we're—okay?"

The Waterbender had run right past his wife's open arms, and straight to his kitchen pots that were lying haphazardly in a pile behind her.

"Oh Martha Stewart!" He cried, clutching the culinary utensils tightly to his chest. "I knew that spending the extra two hundred dollars on quality name-brand like yours was well-worth the investment! Now you've proven that you are infinitely superior to that of Paula Dean and Rachel Raaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

A well-placed kick to the ground caused a rock to suddenly shoot up under Tahno, sending him and his precious pots scattering like the wind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh—-ooof."

"Hey there, Pretty Boy," Korra smirked, having caught her husband as he landed straight into her arms.

"Korra, put. Me. Down. Now!" Tahno gritted out.

"As you wish." The Avatar let her husband drop unceremoniously to the floor.

Tahno swore as he rubbed his backside, while his wife towered over him in irritation, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Yes, Tahno, please go ahead and ignore your wife and child who almost _died_ in that explosion, and go embrace your pots and pans that aren't worth crap!"

The Waterbender jumped up. "If it hadn't been for my _family_, we wouldn't be standing in here, with half the house missing in the first place! Is this how you blew up those five stories on Air Temple Island?"

"Oh please, Pema was exaggerating!" Korra dismissed him. "It was only three stories."

Tahno smacked his forehead.

"Well, anyway, the main thing is that we're all safe and sound," Korra asserted.

Tahno's face began to turn from red, to purple, to a very bright shade of magenta.

"Look Mommy, Daddy's face is changing colors," Kiki exclaimed.

"Uhhhh..maybe we shouldn't stay here while Daddy's doing that.."

"SAFE? ! YOU CALL THIS SAFE! YOU DESTROYED MY KITCHEN, TOOK OUT HALF THE HOUSE, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT WE'RE ALL SAFE? !"

Tahno gripped his wife's shoulders and looked straight down into her eyes. "Do you have _any _idea how worried I was about you? !"

Korra crossed her arms. "Going by the fact that you ran to Martha Stewart first, that doesn't really say much."

Tahno let out a sigh, deflating like a hot air balloon. "Look, I know you wanted to make me something special for Father's Day, but _I'm_ the one who does the cooking, cleaning, shopping, babysitting, and other millions of things around here, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mess everything up just because of a stupid tradition."

"Sorry, Tahno," Korra replied sheepishly. "I guess people make it seem so easy, that I didn't realize how hard it actually is to cook. But you know, you're pretty amazing that you can do all these things, and still find time for our family."

The two shared a special glance, before Kiki ran up to them.

"Daddy! Look! Mommy and me bought you a present!"

"It's 'Mommy and I', not 'Mommy and me'! Don't they teach you anything at that school of yours?" Tahno snapped.

"Just open the present," Korra rolled her eyes.

Taking the box from his daughter, the Waterbender carefully untied the ribbon, before delicately taking off the gift wrap so it could be used again at a later date. Opening the box, he pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal a brand-new bathrobe. Only this one had the words "White Falls Wolfbats" on the back, along with pictures of him during his probending days.

Tahno stared at it in something akin to awe, before turning to look at his wife and daughter.

"Oh Korra! Oh Kiki! It's absolutely beautiful! Where did you find it? !"

"Sears." Korra smirked. She leaned in and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Happy Father's Day."

"Yeah, you're the best Daddy in the world!" Kiki added, as she hugged her father around the legs.

Tahno wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and ruffled his daughter's hair. "I have to be the luckiest man alive to have you two in my life," he sighed tearfully. "But don't think for even a minute that this stinkin' bathrobe makes up for the huge mess you two made today!"

"Tahno, you're ruining the moment."

The Waterbender let out a 'hmph!' before they went back to cuddling again.

**THE END**.

* * *

**OMAKE!**

A few houses down, Mako was sitting at the breakfast table, when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Asami asked, alarmed.

Mako put down his newspaper, looking out the window to see where the explosion came from.

"Huh. Looks like Korra tried cooking today, and failed." He smirked, shaking his head, going back to his paper.

"Oh, I hope everything is okay over there," Asami frowned in concern, as she laid a plate of waffles next to her husband.

"Heh, remember that time she tried cooking on Air Temple Island with Pema?" Mako snickered.

Asami nodded. "Oh yeah, she took out the entire left side of the tower, didn't she?"

"Bingo."

The dark-haired woman laughed, as their daughter burst into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Aunt Korra and Uncle Tahno's house just blew up!"

"We know honey, we just saw," Mako flipped a page in his paper.

"Zalea, sweetie, why don't you go get Daddy his Father's Day present?"

"Okay Mom." The girl ran off.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Asami asked, sending another concerned glance at the smouldering home.

"They'll be find," Mako replied, non-fazed. "I'm sure Tahno's got it all under control."

"Well, I'll go over there later just to be sure," Asami brought her plate over and sat down next to her husband.

"Heh."

The dark haired woman glanced over at her husband. "Hmm?"

"I was just thinking..."

Asami waited for him to continue, as he turned to face her.

"I am just so glad I decided to go for you instead of Korra."

Asami smirked. "Well, for your sake, I'm glad too."

The married couple rubbed noses together, which quickly spiraled into a full-blown make-out session.

"Ew! Mom! Dad! Ugggh! My eyes! They burn!"

**Meanwhile, in Bolin's home..**

"Hey Dad, I think Aunt Korra just blew up half her house."

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you to stop spying on Kiki?"

Said boy put down his binoculars. "I'm not spying! I heard an explosion and—"

"Sure, sure. Listen kiddo, I know you have a crush on her, but at this stage, it's really better to just stay friends."

"Like you and Aunt Korra?"

Bolin cringed. "Well, when you're older, you and Kiki can decide if you want to stay 'just friends' like me and Aunt Korra did."

Lee sighed. "Okay. But do you think she likes me back?"

"I'm sure there's no one in the world who can resist you, kiddo."

The boy smiled. "Thanks Dad. Oh, and here, I bought you a present."

"Aww, Lee, that's so thoughtful of you!" Bolin took the package, practically ripping off the wrapping paper. Out fell a book.

"This...This is..." Bolin gasped, an expression of incredulity on his face as he held the book reverently in his hands.

"I asked the guy at the bookstore what he recommends, and I told him you liked Fifty Shades of Grey, so he told me you'll love this also."

"Oh, Lee, this is absolutely beautiful!" He lifted his son into a tight embrace. "I've always wanted to read Twilight!"

_The End. For Real._

* * *

_A/N:_

_ahhh, please don't kill me. I know this was waaay too long, but i'm sorry, it just didn't want to stop! the words just kept on coming!_

_anyway, this is a very late Father's Day fic for Meesha, who runs the housewifetahno blog on tumblr. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you are really missing out in your life, and I urge you to look her up as soon as humanly possible._

_housewife!Tahno, Kiki, Zalea, and Lee all belong to the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentest, most incrediblest person in the world! aka Meesha._

_Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin belong to Bryke_

_and i own nothing. Not even this computer that I'm using to type this author's note on._

_Review please!_

_**Edit:**_

_I'm adding this in, bec. I got a review that suggested that not everyone gets the Twilight reference. So here's the deal: The new best-seller '50 Shades of Grey' actually started out as a Twilight fanfiction. Legend goes that the story got so popular on this site, the authoress took it down, and re-posted it her own website, changed the names, and viola! The book was published. So, yeah. That's why Lee gets his dad Twilight, bec. the 2 main characters in 50 shades are actually Bella and Edward, just recycled under the names Anastasia Steel and Christine Grey. And in case you're wondering how I know those two names, no, it's not cause I read the book, it's cause 'jellyisawesome' on youtube has decided to dedicate her summer to reading the book, and posting chapter by chapter reviews of it. Go look her up and join me in begging her for the next chapter, bec. that is seriously making my summer XD_


End file.
